


Can't Stop Me Now

by jintrix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cat Hybrid Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cat Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Cat Hybrids, ChanHunDae are Kyungsoo's big brothers, ChanHunDae are cat hybrids too, Hybrids, M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jintrix/pseuds/jintrix
Summary: Because Kyungsoo is not your innocent and pure hybrid that everyone thinks him to be.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Can't Stop Me Now

“Ah, finally home.” Jongdae slumps on the couch, ear twitching when it senses something. His other two brothers Sehun and Chanyeol make their way to the kitchen to prepare food.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae calls out loud for their youngest brother, “we’re home! And we bought food!”

Sehun places the paper bag of mandu and bungeoppang, Kyungsoo’s most favourite on the table, before preparing the rice and reheating the food they left Kyungsoo that morning. “Where is Kyungsoo?” he asks, filling the grains of rice with enough amount of water.

Chanyeol sits and eats a mandu. He shrugs, tail swishing behind. “Maybe he’s sleeping.”

“I should wake him up.” Sehun wipes his hands with a dish towel and is about to go upstairs to get Kyungsoo when he stopped.

“Okay, this is weird,” Jongdae comes in the kitchen, brows creasing and his two brothers whip their heads to turn to him with questioning eyes.

“What weird?” Chanyeol swipes his lips with his tongue, brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Sehun is equally confused and curious.

Jongdae starts pacing back and forth, long fingers brushing his hair, then he stops, facing his brothers looking horror-struck. “Can’t you two smell someone upstairs? Someone with Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol and Sehun immediately shoot up from their seats and hastily made their way upstairs, Jongdae trailing behind them, bothered and appalled.

At first, Chanyeol and Sehun didn’t able to sense someone else’s presence lingering in their house. Their hunger did a great job concealing this trespasser’s smell, but now that Jongdae mentioned it, the stranger’s smell washed their noses lie a tidal wave, the distinct smell is too strong to be ignored.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae frantically calls and once they stood right in front of their younger brother’s door, the smell of someone uninvited reaches his nose. Frown creases his forehead and lips. “Someone is really inside.”

Panting and gasping could be heard inside, but the three of them didn’t give it too much importance.

Sehun and Chanyeol sniff the air as well and the telltale sign that someone other than Kyungsoo is inside got them worrying. Their overprotective stance kicking.

“Open the door,” Jongdae says sternly at Chanyeol.

“It’s locked,” Sehun twists the knob carefully, until—

_“Jongin! Ah! Jongin!”_

The three elder brothers exchanged horrified looks as they hear provocative moaning inside coming from their brother’s mouth.

_“Faster! Mhmmmm-ahhhh!”_

“Okay, what the fuck is that?” Sehun asks in his most dangerous tone as he gives his two brothers a deadly glare.

_“There. Hit me there again! Oh! Ahhh! Ahh! Ahh!”_

“I don’t know,” Jongdae frantically shakes his head. The moaning stops and they heard nothing more after that. But the smell that permeates the air is something different than they used to smell whenever they get close to Kyungsoo’s room. The three brothers looked at each other in mortification as they all knew what kind of smell is in the air.

_“Nghmmmm...ah!”_

“No, no, no, our Kyungsoo is innocent. A pure kitty. He will never ever do something like that.” Chanyeol defends, crossing his arms as he leans on the wall. However, deep inside, he can’t deny the smell of sex hitting his nostrils.

_“More, more, more please. Nyah!”_

Jongdae immediately comes back from his room to retrieve the spare key he has for Kyungsoo’s room.

_“Nhhhh, mhmm--J-Jongin—“_

“But who is Jongin anyway?” Sehun queries and thankful that Jongdae only has one key rather than a chain of keys that will surely jingle and make Kyungsoo and whoever this Jongin is stop them from catching them on act.

“I honestly do not know any Jongin. But we gotta find out,” Jongdae twists the key in the knob, opening the door and flinging it open roughly, letting it slam on the wall callously.

_“AH!”_

There’s scrambling and blushing faces, sweaty body and thick air of sex.”

Three pair of eyes versus two other surprised pair of eyes meets.

The heavy silence settles and Kyungsoo on bed finally speaks out brashly. “Yah! What are you three doing here trespassing in my own room?!” Three fluffy pillows were thrown forward on his big brothers.

Jongdae clicks his tongue in agitation, seeing his little brother with another kitty on his bed. “Who the fuck is this guy?! And why are you two naked?!”

“Fuck, I never thought you’d do this Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief, but what his eyes could see right in front of him is enough to answer his curiosity.

“I’m upset,” Sehun says, scowling at the two naked kitties on bed.

“Uhm—“ The uninvited guest starts, but Kyungsoo suddenly latches his arms around the other hybrid that has black fur of tail swinging behind him, a contrast to Kyungsoo’s white fur tail lacing with it in a knot in the air.

“Jonginnie is my boyfriend and we’re mating, so don’t hurt him. I love him!” Kyungsoo’s frowning face accompanied with a pout makes the three overprotective brothers coo and give up to Kyungsoo’s wants and needs.

But Jongdae won’t just let this pass, so he steps forward with his hands on his waist and berates his younger brother. “Do Kyungsoo, since when did you get a boyfriend anyway? And without telling us first? Didn’t you even consider telling it to us before you do things with this guy?!” His fiery eyes are now directed to Jongin who flinches from the tone he’s using.

“Jongdae,” the ever considerate and too weak for his little brother Chanyeol stands behind Jongdae, placing his hands on his shoulders in order to calm him down. “Calm down, you’re scaring the two of them.”

Kyungsoo pulls up the white sheets on his and Jongin’s form, guilt and remorse eating him up, so he just clings to Jongin’s side and doesn’t say a word. In fact, he’s already on the verge of crying.

Jongdae heaves a stressful sigh and shakes his head. “Okay, care to explain this?”

Kyungsoo looks down sadly, ears lowering down, but Jongin is holding him closely, caressing the back of his hand to encourage him to speak. “Jongin is my boyfriend. He’s my classmate and we’ve been dating for a month now.”

“A month and now you two are fucking?” Jongdae scoffs and glares daggers at Jongin who cowers down. “And you, you just tainted our innocent and pure Kyungsoo, how dare you do this to him? How could you wrapped him around his finger and use him for your own satisfaction? You surely dragged him and influenced him to have sex with you.”

Kyungsoo quickly retorts. “Hyung, that’s not true! It’s not Jongin who asked me to do this! We both want to do this because we love each other! Please Jongdae hyung, don’t get mad at him, just get mad at me because this is my fault.”

“Jongdae, just listen to them first, I guess.” Chanyeol suggests, patting his brother on the shoulders before taking a glance at Kyungsoo and Jongin who is now wiping tears across his cheeks. Chanyeol immediately panics. “Jongin, are you crying?”

With that being said, Kyungsoo whips his head to Jongin and reacts uncharacteristically by cupping the man’s cheeks and kissing his tears away. “Oh no, don’t cry my baby. Don’t cry. I still love you even if my brothers won’t accept us. I love you,” more kisses on the face of the handsome man. “love you.”

The three elder brothers stood frozen on their spots while watching the couple on bed comforting each other with kisses, sweet nothings and cheesy assurances.

“I love you too, hyung.” Jongin pouts like a five year old kid, a contradiction from how he’s mounting and thrusting into Kyungsoo self-confidently.

“Okay, that was—“ Sehun dramatically pauses and blinks his eyes rapidly, “—sweet.”

Jongdae would really admit that it’s really sweet and the two are really cute together that way, but he won’t vocalize that. Not ever. He clears his throat to snap out the couple in their own world. “Still! You Jongin! Get off from our brother’s bed, now!”

“No! No!” Kyungsoo holds onto Jongin firmly, hindering him from leaving him on his bed. He scowls at his eldest brother. “Jongdae hyung, I’m not the Kyungsoo who you think I am, pure and innocent. I’m not those, hyung.” He gave each of his big brothers a serious look. “I’m the one who asked Jongin to do this. To do this whenever we can.”

Shell-shocked elder brothers were all tongue tied. They have the same thoughts running in their minds. They couldn’t believe it that their innocent and pure little brother is really not innocent and pure as they think he is.

“So hyung, please don’t get mad at Jongin. Don’t shout at him, he gets too emotional and I don’t want to see him cry. Just punish me, hyung. And I’m sorry for seeing me this way and for keeping it from you that I have a boyfriend.” Kyungsoo hastily wipes the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“I’m sorry too, hyungdeul.” Jongin bows his head to the three of them in apology, sounding very sincere and remorseful. “I’m sorry.”

Sighing in defeat and taking every shocking revelation all at once, Jongdae speaks. But this time, cautious to his words so as not to hurt the younger kitties. “I’m sorry for shouting at you, Jongin. I’m just too protective to Kyungsoo the reason I reacted that way. But,” he turns to Kyungsoo, crying cutely, yet still scowling. “Kyungsoo, I hope you’d understand, but I have to ground you from seing Jongin for two weeks.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say a word about it anymore and Jongin doesn’t contest the elder hybrid’s punishment for them.

“I would agree to Jongdae hyung.” Chanyeol nods firmly.

“Me too, Kyungsoo. It’s for the best,” Sehun voices out as well, before leaving the room first, followed by Chanyeol.

“You two, dress up now. We got food downstairs and Jongin, you’ll eat with us. We still have to interrogate you,” Jongdae gives them a stern stare. “And leave the door open.” He finally leaves, tail flicking.

And soon as the elder hybrids left the room, Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin and presses a kiss on Jongin’s lips. “Don’t worry, I think they forgot we’d still see each other at school so we can still do it.” A smile of content crosses on Kyungsoo’s lips, until a smirk forms, surprising Jongin’s sanity. Because what his brothers don’t know as well is that he’s one of the excellent actors in drama club in school too.

“Hyung,” Jongin gulps down as worry and fear settles at the pit of his stomach. However, Kyungsoo is an angel in disguise, tracing his finger on Jongin’s chest. “I love it when you fuck me, Jonginnie, so there’s no stopping us. Not even my brothers.”


End file.
